


Autumn Leaves

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Chan has jokes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Power Bottom Lee Chan, Sunsets, This is really just 90 percent smut and 10 percent fluffy, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: Jihoon loves moments like these: Chan pressed against his chest as the both watch the sunset from their living room window.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 49





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Chanhoon so please take it easy on me!

Jihoon sighs in relief as he plops down on the couch for the first time of the day. It is Sunday currently, a day meant for relaxation and family, but for Jihoon and his boyfriend, it means cleaning. It isn't that Jihoon hates cleaning per se, no, it feels heavenly to have their apartment clean and smelling nice, but he hates the process itself. Today, Jihoon cleaned their bedroom and his office and mopped all the rooms in the apartment. Chan decided that they could switch up the cleaning each week, so they weren't doing the same thing every week. Jihoon has to admit that he does appreciate not having to do the same thing every time, but he does feel bad Chan is stuck doing the dirty chores today.

It’s the middle of autumn, and the chill of winter is slowly starting to creep in, it’s full force not having hit yet. The leaves are still on the trees, most of them just barely hanging on, while others are only now acquiring their golden hue. From the window in their living room, Jihoon and Chan can see the vast nature park on the city’s outskirts. Many nights during the season, Chan and Jihoon cuddle up on the window sill with hot chocolate, and watch the sunset, admiring how the light hits the autumn trees just right, making it seem like the whole forest is glowing. Jihoon inwardly sighs at the thought. He loves nights like those, especially when his lover falls asleep, cuddled up to his chest. 

The older turns his head towards the kitchen to see if he can catch a glimpse of Chan, who was scrubbing the sink a few minutes ago. The younger seemingly finished the chore and has since disappeared to another part of the apartment, most likely finishing cleaning the bathroom.

Jihoon knows he will be done soon, so he lets his eyes fall close, resting against the couch’s back. He relaxes like that, not knowing how much time passes before he feels a heavy weight on his lap. Jihoon opens his eyes with a groan looking to see Chan on his lap; the others face buried in his neck.

"You are too heavy for this…" Jihoon grumbles and shifts around on the couch, looking for a better position for him and the younger. "At least let me lay down on the couch, so you aren't awkwardly folding your legs."

The younger lets out a whine, partially muffled, his face still mushed in the crook of Jihoons neck. The older chuckles and rolls his eyes, pushing forward lightly, "The quicker we change positions, the more comfortable you and I will be."

Jihoon thinks he hears Chan mumble something along the lines of 'fine,’ and the next second, the younger is rolling off him and onto the couch. Smiling, Jihoon lays down on the couch, pulling one of the many throw pillows they have, behind his head. He pulls Chan’s arm, and the younger turns around and lays next to Jihoon, dangerously close to the edge. Chan quickly assumes his koala position and puts his head on the olders chest, throwing a leg over the other, his arms circling Jihoon’s torso. Chan is easily a few centimeters taller than him, but it doesn’t matter because the younger will cling to him, and somehow always others make himself smaller than Jihoon. 

In front of their friends, he and Chan are always bickering playfully, teasing each other endlessly, never ceasing to make fun of each other. At home, all alone, they are like this, basking in the presence of each other.

Before they started dating, Jihoon hated physical affection. He loathed it. But when he met Chan, it was like a switch flipped inside of him. He constantly sought out affection from the younger, initiating handholds, cuddling, you name it. His friends don't believe Chan when he says that Jihoon is super affectionate, but that's okay because if Soonyoung or Mingyu knew the truth, they would try and take advantage of it. Those two are unnecessarily clingy. If it's possible, Jihoon wants to keep his affection from them for as long as possible. But that’s okay because that means all his love goes towards his lover.

Calmly, Jihoon uses his arm to rub Chan’s back, watching the younger’s eyes fall closed. Both are pretty smelly, considering they have been cleaning all day, but Chan smells like the lavender cleaning product they use for the sinks. It's somewhat comforting. 

Jihoon turns his head just a little to press a quick kiss to the top of Chan’s head. The younger lets out a content sigh, snuggling impossibly closer to the older, “I could fall asleep like this.”

“You could, but you shouldn’t,” Jihoon replies. 

Even though one of the windows in their apartment is open and the chill air is slowly cooling the rooms down, they are still sticky. 

“I shouldn’t, but I’m going to,” Chan trails off and turns to hide his face in Jihoon’s shoulder. At the younger’s dramatics, Jihoons smirks, slowly moving his hand down the younger’s back and underneath his shirt, his fingertips barely skirting his skin. He feels the other shudder at the light touch but doesn’t say anything about it. Jihoon’s fingertips venture lower, sneaking under the other shorts’ waistband, stopping right before his ass. They rest there as Jihoon sits up ever so slightly, leaning over, so he is just above Chan’s ear.

“Should I stop?”

His voice is low when it hits Chan’s ear, his mouth just ghosting over the other lobe. The younger sucks in a deep breath as he feels the hand on his lower back steadily go further down.

“You know me,” Chan gasps as Jihoon grabs a handful of ass, "I'm never one to turn down a good time."

Jihoon lets out a low laugh and pulls away from the younger. He retracts his hands from the other’s pants and gives his butt a small slap. "We need to shower before we do anything. So get your perky ass up and into the bathroom."

"But I don't want to~" Chan whines and moves his hand to the front of Jihoons sweatpants, tracing his index finger over the outline of his lover’s dick. "We are just going to get dirty anyway, so why not just do it here?”

The older groans and grabs Chan’s wrist. He knows that his boyfriend is nothing but a little shit right now, and personally, it’s a turn on, but Jihoon cannot get over the fact that he is way too dirty. “First of all, we don’t have lube. And two,” He points to himself, “ I am unpleasantly unclean right now and would prefer to wash up before you, and I have sex.”

“You’re no fun, Hoonie.” Chan pouts. Dramatically, he swings his leg off of Jihoon and shoots up on the couch, looking down at his boyfriend for a few seconds before throwing him a shit-eating grin, “I call the bathroom!” 

He grips the back of the couch and swings himself over it, running out of the room, leaving Jihoon completely stunned. It takes him a second to process it before he gets up and runs after his boyfriend.

“Absolutely fucking not Chan! If you take the bathroom, you’ll get no cuddle for the rest of the week!”

“You won’t hurt yourself like that!”

“I will!”

“Bet?”

“ _ Bet.” _

He runs up until he reaches the bathroom door, which is partially cracked open. He grumbles to himself before putting his hand on the door, pushing it open, “I swear to  _ God  _ Chan if you-”

Chan stares at him cheekily, a mischievous glint in his eyes. As he maintains eye contact with Jihoon, he hooks his fingers into his boxers and slowly starts pulling them down. He watches as his boyfriend takes a big gulp when they are entirely off. 

Now, Jihoon knows exactly what Chan is trying to play at, his bratty behavior not uncommon, but fuck, the younger just  _ knows  _ that it works. Just that scene itself was enough to get Jihoon half hard. He bites his lip and rakes his eyes over his boyfriend, noticing some faded hickeys still lingering on his perfect skin.

Jihoon groans and walks forward to Chan, putting both of his hands on the other’s hips. His grip tightens as watches the younger seductively licks his lips, pure lust encasing his eyes.

“Do you know what you do to me, Channie?”

“I have somewhat of an idea” The younger smirks and wraps his arms around Jihoon’s neck, leaning down to capture the other’s lips in a searing kiss.

Jihoon wastes no time kissing back, letting out a content sigh as they settle into a comfortable rhythm. Each of them knows what makes the other feel good, and both of them share a love for kissing. They frequently make out with one another, no matter the time of day, but they aren’t particularly heated. No, sometimes they kiss lazily, their mouths moving together slowly, no real lust or passion there, but love and warmth. They have all the time in the world together; most of the time, choosing to take it slowly, just appreciating each other in the best way they can. Even though they are both horny right now, Jihoon has a feeling that Chan just wants to be loved tonight, and he can’t deny it himself; that’s what he wants to do. 

Jihoon pulls away, enjoying the sight of Chan’s pretty pink lips, enjoying the way they shine, especially after kissing. 

“Are you sure I can’t take a shower first before we do this?”

Chan pouts but sighs, “Can we at least take one together?”

“We can, but can you keep your hands to yourself?”

“Oh, sure,  _ I’m the one  _ that needs to keep their hands to themselves.”

Grinning, Jihoon brings his hand down to squeeze the other’s ass, lightly laughing as the other lets out a squeaky gasp. The older narrowly avoids getting hit in the chest as he steps backward, peeling his shirt off and throwing it to the ground. He shimmies out of his sweatpants and boxers, taking them off in one go. He stands proudly as he watches Chan stare at him, the other seemingly transfixed on his lower half. 

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Jihoon chuckles, mostly joking. 

Chans eyes shimmer as he looks up at his boyfriend, “Can I really?”

“No.” 

Jihoon turns away from him, so he doesn’t have to look at the others puppy eyes, opting to be the first in the shower. He doesn’t even need to look at Chan to know he is pouting again.

“So mean Jihoonie~ Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you accidentally sending my dick pic to our friends or something. Knowing Soonyoung, he’d probably make it his lock screen just for the meme.”

Flipping on the water, Jihoon steps into the spray, enjoying how cool the water is. 

“You have a point, but I still think that as your boyfriend, I am entitled to at least one dick pic,” Chan quips and joins the other in the shower, hand going for the soap immediately.

“Fine,” Jihoon rolls his eyes and turns to grab the shampoo from the shelf, “If you get a dick pic, then I get an ass pic from you.”

He hears the younger let out a hum. Jihoon assumes he’s either pondering the idea or is just delaying his answer. He takes this chance to wash his hair, pouring a small amount of shampoo into his hand, just about to put it in his hair when Chan stops him.

“Wash my hair, and I’ll wash yours?”

“You are insufferable; you just want me to pull your hair, don’t you?”

A scoff emanates from Chan as he fakes hurt, “Me? Wanting my hair pulled? I would never.” 

“Uh-huh…” Jihoon turns the other around and begins to scrub his hair, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He massages around his temple and makes sure to get every spot before switching places, so Chan is under the showerhead.

“That was anti-climatic.”

“Yeah, well, I want to take my time with you tonight, so I apologize if you don’t get your way.”

Chan rolls his eyes. He doesn’t  _ always  _ get his way, but he does enjoy it when he does. He understands that the older is tired, and so is he, but he is also exceptionally sexually frustrated and wants to be touched. 

They maneuver around the shower for a few more minutes, Jihoon avoiding Chan’s attempts at starting something in the shower. He successfully fended him off to get clean, thinking they were going to make it, only to have it end with the younger on his knees, giving the older a blowjob. Once he finishes, he pulls Chan up from the floor and drags him out of the shower, the younger just barely having turned the shower off before being pulled away. Jihoon wordlessly pushes Chan on their bed and walks away. He walks away, pulls a towel off the back of the bathroom door, and returns, placing the towel on Chan and drying him off. Neither of them says anything as Jihoon finishes Chan before drying himself off. 

Once he finishes, Jihoon carelessly throws the towel somewhere else in the room. Chan goes to complain about his boyfriend’s lack of cleanliness but is sharply cut off by Jihoon’s lips on his, this time with more fervor than in the bathroom. 

“You drive me absolutely insane, Channie,” Jihoon says as he pulls away breathily, before diving back in to kiss the other again. 

Chan sighs as Jihoon pulls away once again. The older moves his attention, downwards, kissing, and sucking down Chan’s jaw.

“What happened to taking it slow?” Chan gasps as Jihoon sucks a spot right at the base of his neck. Ignoring him, the older chooses to continue marking up the other’s neck.

“Fine, don’t answer me just- ah, keep sucking hickies onto my body.”

“Okay,” Jihoon replies, and moves down to Chan’s collarbone, sucking hard right where it meets his shoulder. A few minutes, and many hickeys later, Chan is panting hard, his pretty skin marked with different colors, contrasting brightly to his pale skin tone. 

The younger stares daggers at Jihoon, who stares at Chan, appreciating his work.

“It’s nice to know I am dating a literal masterpiece. I don’t even have to go to the museum because I have the artwork right here.”

“You are so cheesy.”   
“And you love me for it.”

“That is true, and you have had your fun, but now,” Chan pulls Jihoon down and flips them, so Chan is straddling the other’s thighs “it’s my turn.”

He takes this opportunity to drape himself over Jihoon and bury his face in his neck, sucking a hickey into the spot right under his ear, relishing in the small sounds the older makes. Chan slides his hand over Jihoon’s chest, rubbing up against his left nipple.

“I may have a nice chest Chan, but you know I’m not as sensitive as you.”

“That’s truly a shame,” Chan says and hovers over the other’s neck before giving his boyfriends nipple a pinch, gauging the other’s reaction. He frowns as Jihoon just stares at him, not reacting the way Chan wants him to.

“You are no fun.”

“If you want fun Chan, we can switch positions, and I’ll show you who is truly the more sensitive one.”   
“But it’s my time to please you.”   
“You can please me when I’m deep in your ass.”

Chan chokes at the bluntness, letting out a whine at the others words. Jihoon chuckles and brings his hand to Chan’s hips, grinding upwards. “Sometimes, I forget how dirty talk affects you, baby.” 

He turns to whisper into the younger’s ear, “it’s cute.”

“Just get the lube already.” 

“Aw, weren’t you the one just asking me why I wasn’t taking it slow?”

“Lee Jihoon, I will leave you here with blue balls.”

“Well, that won’t benefit either of us now, will it?”

“I can finger myself in the bathroom alone, and it will at least satisfy me.”

Chan watches as Jihoons eyes darken at his response. He knows how much Jihoon loves to fill him up, whether his fingers or his dick. It wasn’t Chan’s goal to rile him up even further, but if it means they can move on with Chan wants, he is all for it.

“Lay on the bed for me, Channie; I need to grab the lube.”

“No.”

“...no?” 

“You heard me, no.” 

Chan gets off of Jihoon and goes over to their bedside table, grabbing the lube and returning to Jihoon, straddling his thighs once more. He braces himself with one hand on the older’s chest, Jihoon letting out a chuckle as he sees Chan put lube on his fingers, positioning them behind himself. 

“Going to give me a show?”

Chan moans as he pushes one finger inside of himself, locking eyes with Jihoon. “Not much of a show if you can’t see me.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” the older grins as he watches Chan’s mouth fall open in pleasure, “your facial expressions are a good enough show for me.”

The younger pumps his finger in and out quickly, adding another finger not long after the first. Chan likes taking control every once in a while, wanting to show the older just how powerful he can be, but they both know that Jihoon can reduce him to a whimpering mess in seconds. For right now, Jihoon decides to let him have this, enjoying the different reactions his boyfriend is giving him. 

“Fuck” Chan whines, his eyebrows knitting together, and his eyes closing. Jihoon figures that the other is close, just based on the quickening of his breaths. Sitting up, Jihoon moves his arm around Chan and pulls the other’s fingers out of himself. He grabs the lube and puts some on his fingers, thrusting three into his boyfriend’s entrance, causing the other to let out a long whine. “Oh fuck, Jihoon.”

He pumps his fingers in and out of Chan, surprised at how loose his boyfriend is after only a couple minutes. “Can’t believe how loose you are for me already, Channie. I could easily slide into you right now .”

“I’m a-ah always loose for you.”

Jihoon curses and pulls his fingers out of Chan, turning them both over so that Chan’s lying down on the bed again. He reaches towards their bedside table and grabs a condom, quickly ripping it open and rolling it on his length. Jihoon kneels in front of Chan and pushes the other’s legs open, mouth-watering at the sight of how good his boyfriend looks.

“You truly are a fucking masterpiece, Chan.”

Slowly, Jihoon pushes into Chan, silently enjoying his boyfriends high pitched moans. He groans as he bottoms out, waiting a few seconds for Chan to adjust to him. He isn’t big per se, but what he doesn’t have in length he makes up in girth.

“M-move, Hoonie.”

“Okay, Channie, but remember what I said earlier baby, I’m going to take my time with you.”

Jihoon slowly pulls out and goes back in, keeping a languid pace. Chan sighs and comes up to wraps his arms around Jihoon’s neck, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. They both stare at each other very lovingly, Jihoon taking this moment to lean down and connect his lips with Chan’s. Even though they both work each other up in the process, they still manage to end up loving each other more than letting the passion take over. Jihoon has never loved anyone like he loves Chan, and he is okay with that. He knows that he and Chan are made for one another, and he has no problems with showing Chan just how much he loves him.

Jihoon keeps up his slow pace, until Chan pulls away from their kiss, breathing heavily.

“Hoonie, I’m close…”

The other nods and leans forward to give Chan one more peck on the lips before pulling back. He grabs under both of Chan’s thighs and throws one leg over his shoulder, holding the other, before sharply thrusting back in. His pace is much faster than before, his actions causing Chan’s loud moans to echo around their room.

“Ah, fuck fuck Jihoon, I love you.” Chan cries out, throwing an arm over his eyes. Jihoon thrusts in him a few times harshly before Chan comes with a high pitched whine.

“Oh, fuck, shit.” Jihoon moans as he feels Chan clench around him, his orgasm hitting him a few seconds later. The older pants as he pulls out of Chan, pulling the condom off and tying it up. He gets out of the bed, walks over to the bathroom, and throws the condom in the trash can before coming back to the room and grabbing the discarded towel off the floor. Gently, Jihoon wipes the cum off of Chan and decides to throw the towel towards the bathroom door, mentally reminding himself to put it in the laundry basket later. Jihoon comes back to the bed to find Chan already comfy under the covers. Jihoon pulls back the comforter and joins his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist and pulling him closer.

“You tired, baby?”

Chan hums. “It’s a mix between you and the endless chores.”

“At least our activity was fun.”

“I don’t know… cleaning the sinks is pretty enjoyable.”

Jihoon scoffs and pinches Chan’s hip causing the other to giggle. “Don’t try me, Lee Chan, I can still go for round two.”

“You may be able to go for round two, but I cannot.”

“That’s unfair considering you have been teasing me since when we were on the couch.”   
“I gave you a round one; you should be grateful.”

“I did all the work!”

“Yeah, well, I gave you my ass so...”

“Can we at least do a quickie in the morning or something?” 

“Will you cook me breakfast?”

“Deal.”

Chan smiles and covers Jihoon’s hand with his own. He brings his hand up to his lips and gives it a loving kiss. They both stare at the window directly across from their bed. The sun is just now setting, and the sky is a vibrant orange with a mix of calmer blues and purples. Jihoon enjoys moments like these, pressed close to Chan, with no worries at the moment. 

All they have is their love for each other, and the peace the day gives them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was very nervous about writing Chanhoon for the first time but I love how i wrote their dynamic :)  
> Hope you all enjoyed and let me know how you guys liked it :D  
> Follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mitochandrla)!


End file.
